The present invention relates to a pivotal structure for a receiving seat of a toolbox and, more particularly, to a pivotal structure for restricting a pivotal angle of a receiving seat of a toolbox while providing enhanced stability of pivotal movement and wider applications.
Conventional toolboxes generally include a chamber for receiving tools. Some of the toolboxes includes grooves for receiving tools, such as screwdriver bits, providing a tidy arrangement and avoiding wobbling of the tools.
The thickness of a toolbox using grooves to keep the bits in an upright position must be larger than the length of the bits. To solve this disadvantage, pivotable receiving seats are proposed for receiving screwdriver bits or other tools, such that the receiving seats can pivot between a storage position and an extended position. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 8,196,742 discloses a tool bit toolbox including a base and a plurality of bit seats pivotably mounted to the base. Each bit seat includes a plurality of bit grooves for receiving bits. An axle is formed on each of two sides of each bit seat. Each bit seat further includes an abutment portion. Two mounting plates are provided on a bottom wall of the base. Each mounting plate includes a plurality of pivot holes. Each pivot hole receives one of the axles of one of the bit seats. Ribs are formed on the bottom wall of the base. When each bit seat is in the storage position, the bit grooves are parallel to the extending direction of the bottom wall of the base to reduce the storage volume. In use, each bit seat is pivoted to the extended position to permit easy removal of the bits, and the abutment portion of each bit seat abuts the ribs to restrict the pivotal movement of the bit seats.
However, the axles pivotably received in the pivot holes cannot restrict the pivotal angle, and the ribs required for restricting the pivotal movement of the bit seats causes limitation to the deign of the bottom wall of the base. Furthermore, the ribs cannot reliably abut the abutment portions of the bit seats when subjected to a large force.